meridiacampaignsettingfandomcom-20200213-history
Eve
Description Eve stands about 5'4 120lbs with dark purple hair down to her waist last she was seen. Her eyes are a medium blue. She's usually seen wearing her fully body leather jacket that also for her serves as a cloak that has since lost it's ability to change colors when the nanomachines ate the device that controlled that function. Now it's black with purple designs all over the material, most of it resembling interweaving patterns that go up and down the piece of gear. Same jacket also turns into purple wings on command when she wishes as per a Winged Cloak. Beneath that she usually wears a one piece skin tight leather suit made by herself. Early Life Eve was born and Raised in Meridia, though she has not talked about her family so there is no information recorded anywhere within the Chronicles of Dan about the topic. Her early life was a pretty normal life working for a gnome tinkerer, and later got into an alchemy accident permanently turning her hair purple. Her life in Meridia did bore her a bit and she soon joined up with Dan, Vice, and Woods in their business that fixes just about any problem people can come up with. It made every day different from the norm at least. Adventuring In the Chronicles of Dan, Eve had the knack for learning how to use technology the best of the group and was able to make gadgets that was only limited by the amount of tech available and the creativity of the party. As the group rogue, and tech savant, Eve was mostly responsible for getting the party into and out of situations as well as making gear for the party to use to do their job. Later on she also learned how to pilot small spaceships and used them to the party's benefit, mostly in the way of Nike, her transforming ship. Also she was one of two people who commonly used guns within the party, the other being Woods whom specialized in long range combat with weapons while Eve stuck to short to medium range operations as well as explosives. Late in the Chronicles of Dan she subjected herself to the experimental gene rewriting serum called "Wraith" which allowed her to change her body temperature to fool heat sensors as well as physical enhance her body. Though she and Woods took the same serum, it had a different effect on her and she was not able to turn into mist as Woods was able to after his intake of the Serum. After the Chronicles of Dan After adventuring with Dan, Vice, and Woods, she wasn't seen. Though it was rumored that she saw her companions occasionally while taking up the Silent Sentinel role for the world along with Woods. The one oddity many people don't know about with Eve is that she still has a computer within her head as she had one implanted during the later parts of her adventure. Within that computer carried the data to construct any device that Eve had previously seen in operation. Thus she is one of the few people who could, if she wanted, bring the galaxy back into the state it was in before if she started a technology spree, and with her extended lifespan from the Wraith Serum she's definitely got the time if she wanted to. However it is unknown as to what she wanted to do after disappearing from public view. Eve is also the type to only be seen when she wants to be seen. The Second Great Demon War Eve was around for the start of The Second Great Demon War thanks to the Aesir Wraith Elixir, and was combined with Nara.